Earthrealm
).]] In the Mortal Kombat series, '''Earthrealm' is the name that is most frequently used for Earth. About Earthrealm Earthrealm is one of many realms that were formed after the Elder Gods shattered the One Being. In the Mortal Kombat universe, Earthrealm has been the target of frequent attempts at conquest, because it is thought to be the jewel of the cosmos and an important universal power node. Because of this, the Elder Gods have appointed a deity to protect the realm from harm. For countless centuries this has been Raiden, though other gods such as Fujin also play a role in this. Furthermore, the Shaolin Temple of the Light was formed to train mortals in martial arts and prepare them to defend their world from evil. More recent organisations such as the reformed Lin Kuei or the Special Forces play a similar role. Earthrealm was nearly destroyed millions of years BMK in a war between Shinnok and Raiden, and then verged on the brink of collapse in 3 AMK during Shao Kahn's short conquest. After his invasion was foiled, Earthrealm has served as an inspiration to other conquered realms of Outworld. Edenia will later be liberated and Nitara's vampire realm will be freed as well. Native species Technically all species found on the real Earth are native to it, but two should be highlighted because of their special importance in the Mortal Kombat universe: * Humans were the second intelligent race to evolve on Earthrealm, and share most basic characteristics with the peoples and civilisations from other realms. They tend to live much shorter and are not as adapted to magic as their alien counterparts. This is compensated by their highly advanced level of technology. * Saurians, also known as Zaterrans, were the first intelligent race to populate Earth, but they were nearly wiped out in the war between Shinnok and the other gods. After this war, they chose to emigrate to Zaterra, where they would later be conquered and enslaved by Outworld. Notable residents Native * The Special Forces, also known as the Outer World Investigation Agency: Cyrax, Jax, Kenshi, Sonya Blade, formerly Hsu Hao. * The Lin Kuei: Frost, Sub-Zero, formerly Noob Saibot, Cyrax, Sektor and Smoke. * The White Lotus Society of Shaolin monks: Kung Lao, formerly the Great Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kai. * The Red Dragon: Mavado, Hsu Hao. * The Tekunin: Sektor. * Others: Johnny Cage, Kurtis Stryker, Mokap, Nightwolf, Shujinko. Non-native or outcast * Non-native: The gods Raiden and Fujin, among others. * Outcast: Shang Tsung, Locations *Courtyard *Kombat Temple *Lin Kuei Temple *Sky Temple *Subway *Wu Shi Academy Trivia In earlier games, Earthrealm is also referred to as the Mother Realm. This may hint at a common origin of all humanoid peoples in the Mortal Kombat universe, but raises the question why the people from the 'Mother Realm' are the weakest of all. Relationships with other realms Earthrealm and Edenia are close allies, and have been ever since Earthrealm's warriors freed Edenia from Shao Kahn's rule. The relationship of Liu Kang, the Earthrealm's Mortal Kombat champion, and Edenia's princess Kitana has strengthened that alliance. On the opposing side, both Outworld and the Netherrealm are definite foes of Earthealm, both having had their respective rulers at some point attempt to control it. Category:Realms